


Surprise

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [105]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The outside world intrudes.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 523: Space.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Surprise

~

Once they returned to the main club, Harry breathed a bit easier. Draco eyed him speculatively. “You did surprisingly well in there,” he praised. “Exhibitionist sex isn’t for everyone.” 

Harry coughed. “I’m not sure it’s for me,” he admitted. 

“That’s fine.” Draco smirked. “We won’t do it again unless you want to.” 

“I won’t say never, but I’m accustomed to having sex in a more private space.” 

“It’s private back at mine.” 

“Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes.” 

Harry hummed. “Brilliant. Let’s get outside and Apparate.” 

Nodding, Draco steered Harry out the door, and, slipping into an alley, they left. 

~

They landed in Draco’s hallway. After kissing Harry, Draco whispered, “Drink?” 

“Sure,” agreed Harry. “That’s if you have any alcohol left.” 

Draco snorted. “Please. My alcohol stores are well maintained.” 

Grinning, Harry moved towards the living room. “Your liquor cabinet doesn’t look that big.” 

“Wizard space,” said Draco. “Hey, are you hungry? I could make us a snack, too.” 

“Sounds brilliant.” Upon entering the living room, however, Harry froze. “Um…Draco?” 

“Yes?” 

“Come here. _Now_.” 

“Salazar, Harry, we _just_ fucked. Surely— Shit!”

Pansy Parkinson, legs crossed, was lounging on the sofa. “Well, well,” she said. “What’s going on here, then?” 

~


End file.
